1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display substrate to display an image. The display substrate includes gate lines and data lines that are insulated from the gate lines. The gate lines cross the data lines to define a plurality of pixel areas on the display substrate. A thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode, electrically connected to the thin film transistor, are arranged in each pixel area in the display substrate.
When the display substrate is a plastic substrate, the display substrate is flexible and is not easily damaged by an external pressure, such as when flexibly bent. However, the plastic display substrate may be deformed by external extremes of temperature and/or humidity. When the plastic display substrate is deformed during a manufacturing process, it may be difficult to accurately arrange elements on the plastic display substrate. For example, in a case that the thin film transistor is formed on the plastic display substrate, the plastic display substrate may be bent due to the heat generated when forming an active pattern under a high temperature condition. As a result, a source electrode and a drain electrode may be difficult to form in an accurate fashion on the active pattern, which is formed on the deformed plastic display substrate.